Days Like These
by rienne o-.-o
Summary: Confuse in love? Kimmi is...Do you believe in the more you hate the more you love? It's not what Phil De Ville and a certain Japanese-Korean girl believes or is it?
1. Ruin or Not

DAY'S LIKE THIS

Chapter 1:Ruined or Not

It was a fine day to take a nap at the school's park for Phil. He was about lie down on a bench when an Asian girl with dark brown hair, green eyes and fair skin went rushing to it to fix her stuff. She is wearing a black hanging shirt, a red jacket, loss light brown pants and a Skechers rubber shoes. "Darn! I left my charcoal pencil at home…" she mutters. Phil was left standing beside the bench, waiting for the Asian girl to leave "his" bench, as he taps his foot.

"Excuse me; I think you should leave this bench. I was about to have my private moment here with Mother Nature" Phil said insolently. The Asian girl looks at Phil and gave him an exasperated look. "Oh, I'm sorry…ah what's you name?" she asked. "Phil" the infuriated boy answers. "Phil, I will leave this bench if I want to! Don't act as if you own this bench. Does it have your name on it? It doesn't have Phil written all over it, does it?" she said in an Asian accent while looking around the bench.

"Actually, it has...your sitting on it!" Phil said as he points his name. The girl started fuming "Why doesn't this school have strict policies especially in vandalism?" she shouts. "Well, there is no such thing as perfect school you know" Phil answered. "Well in my country we have" she mutters back. The school's bell started ringing and breaks the intense stare between the two. "Well, welcome to America" Phil smiles then immediately left for class. "Baka" the girl snorts and carries her bag then left for class. "Darn, where is class 2-B?" the girl runs on the hallway in circles.

As she passes to the locker area she didn't notice a locker flung open. Her head immediately hits on the lockers door that made her slip down. "Itai" she said while touching her forehead. "Are you okay?" and purple head guy asked. "Yah" she answers painfully. "Sorry I didn't notice you were coming" the guy felt bad about it and give the girl a hand up. _At least his not like that 'Manuke' guy awhile ago_ she thought as she accepted his hand.

"Hi, you must be new here by the way my name is Thomas Luis Pickles. But I hate people calling me that…" he was immediately cut off by the girl. "So why are you giving me that name?" she asked confusingly. "Hehe…you can call me Tommy instead" he laughs back. "My name by the way is Maikki Yu. Nice to meet you" Maikki smiles.

"Are you a new student?" Tommy asked as he takes out his book. "Yup…anyways I was looking for class 2-B. Do you know where it is?" she asked. "I also came form this class. I was about to go there. Want to come along?" he asked. "Sure, my feet are killing me" she jokes. They walk together to 2-B "Move here" Tommy said as he opens the door. A bucket of water suddenly falls on top of them. "How did…" she was cut-off by a teacher who went next to her.

"Everyone back to your sits" the teacher commands. "Darn, it was about to hit him. Why are you late anyways?" Phil asked Tommy as they both went to their sits. "I run at somebody" he smirks. "Everyone, I want you to meet Maikki Yu an exchange student in Japan she is a half Japanese half Korean" teacher said next to him was a white Asian girl with long brown silky hair her eyes were so tiny and her height wasn't that tall nor short.

Phil saw the girl and glared at her. Maikki saw Phil and glared back. "You know her?" Tommy asked. "No…" Phil lied. "Good then that means I'm first" Tommy excitedly said. "What do you mean your first?" Phil asked confusingly. "Maikki, why don't you sit beside Phil De Ville the boy with the brown hair?" the teacher said. "Sure" she smiled then went towards her seat with a big frown.

"Hi, I'm Lilian De Ville and this is my twin brother Philip De Ville but you can just call us Lil and Phil" a girl who looks very like Phil greets. She was sitting in front of Phil and in front of her seat was also an Asian looking girl. "Hi, my name is Kimmi and beside me is my brother Chuckie" the girl said while pointing to a red head guy.

"My name is Maikki blah blah…" Phil mutters then looks away. "What's wrong with him?" Kimmi asked Lil. "I don't know, his your bro alright?" Kimmi answered. Everyone seems to be happy to have a new classmate except for one.

8:00 am

…

…

…

9:30 am (recess)

"Hey Maikki, I was wondering if you want to eat with us" Tommy invite her as she fixes her books. She was about to decline when she saw Phil but she seen his friends with a worrying look that she might say no. "Sure" she answered feeling it wasn't the right answer.

"Anyways Maikki I kinda like your sense of fashion. Is that the latest fashion in Asia?" Lil asked with interest. She was between Kimmi and Lil talking about clothes, guys and stuffs. As their group reaches to a table a blonde girl suddenly blocks them. "Hi ya rugrats! Did you look at the school's paper lately? If not, you'll be surprise" she winks. The girl suddenly felt someone else presences "Hi, you must be new here. Let me give you some tip 'if you still want to live a simple life don't hangout with this group'" she whispered then left. They immediately took a look in the school's paper and there we saw a baby picture. There were five babies only in their undies, playing in a mud pool.

"Hey Tommy! Nice diaper you're wearing" some unknown girls wink at him then left. "I wondered where that picture went" Phil said. "Talk about major humiliation" Lil slaps her forehead. "Oh! Someday that girl will get it!" Kimmi fumed. An orange head kid suddenly appeared behind us "Oh look the good old days when we were still abducted by aliens" the kid said. "This weird kid here is my younger bro…Dil" Tommy introduced. "So you must be thinking we might not give you a simple high school life huh?" Kimmi asked. "Neh! I always like adventures anyway" Maikki answered back. "Then that means we can get along smoothly" Tommy said then put his hand on Maikki's shoulder.

They all went up to their seats and to get their food Maikki and Phil was the only one left at the table. "It must be really hard for you making me part of your group" Maikki smirks. "Just don't get on my way" he glared then left the table. "Anata wa kawaii ano anata munke no baka" Maikki whispered then snorts. She didn't notice Kimmi was behind and over heard her. She giggled and didn't notice that Maikki saw her "Oh! Sorry" she blushes then left. "I'm so dead" Maikki slaps her forehead.

Later…

"You know I think you're a bit too rough with that Korean-Japanese girl" Kimmi whispered to Phil as they both walk towards their next class. "I am?" Phil said in a monotone way. "You must be jealous?" Phil jokes. "Ha! No matter what you do I won't get jealous because it's not you that, I like it is someone else" Kimmi said, not sure if it's the right word to say, as she enters the room. "Kimmi over here" they heard Tommy waving directly at them beside him was Maikki. They all went to their sits. "Welcome to your Algebra I! I am your teacher Ms. Mc Bryan blah…" the teacher said as she enters the room.

'It seems like years right? I wish her boring discussion end right now. Why do teacher have to share their boring world to us? - deville' Lil passes a note to Maikki, she looks at Lil and nodded. "And what is this?" the Ms. Mc Bryan quickly grabs the piece of paper to Maikki then read it "It seems like years right? I wish her boring discussion end right now. Why do teacher have to share their boring world to us? –deville" everyone started laughing. "De Villes! Stand up" the fuming teacher commanded. "Who wrote this…thing?" she furiously said. "It was I" Phil smoothly lied. "Algebra is really boring you know!" he continued. "It's detention for you young man! And I think we would have a smooth sem this year" Ms. Mc Bryan shouts. "Ma'am I think I should also go to detention because I accepted the passed note" Maikki exclaimed feeling guilty that Phil is going to take all the blame. "Your conscience must have pushed you. Okay then" Ms. Mc Bryan accepted. Maikki left the room.

"Hey Phil!" Maikki catch up to him. "Oh it's you…" Phil frowns. "Why did you take the blame? You know and I know you're innocent" she asked. "Why are you here? This is why I took all the blames" Phil shrugs then went towards detention. '_He is not so bad after all' _she thought her self. Before she knew it Phil quickly close the door and made her head hit once again. 'Itai' she touches her forehead. '_That jerk!_' she thought, she opened the door and glared to Phil who is sitting at the corner of the room. "I take back everything I said" she said her self. Phil puts his feet up to his chair and goofs off.

"Darn! First day, first detention…what next" she mumbles as she takes off her sketch pad and a pencil in her bag. She started drawing her first day life in school. "What's that?" Phil notices what she was doing. "It is called sketching" she answered proudly. "That is the ugliest master piece I have ever seen" Phil exclaimed. Maikki started fuming up. "I've seen kids who draw better than you" Phil teased. Maikki started controlling her temper. "I see that you don't understand art at all" she snobs and continued what she was doing. Phil started to smirk, enjoys teasing Maikki.

2 hrs Later…

"Hey sleepy saliva head, wake up" Phil started to pat Maikki's back hard. "Na..ni?" she rubs her eyes. "Whoa…What did you say?" Phil asked. "Oh…I dreamn't that I went back…oh its nothing" she frowns. "What ever, like I wanna know what you're dreaming..." Phil snorts out. "Well you asked!" Maikki shouts. "If you don't want to be locked up we should get moving now" Phil demanded. "Did I over slept?" Maikki asked. "Yup and my bus had left me. Now I have to walk home…what a day" Phil frowns as they walk out of the school.

"You could have left without me…" Maikki said then saw her bike was being destroyed. "What the…!" Maikki was in disbelief when she saw her bike wrecked. "Who is so mean to do this horrible thing!" she started shouting then words started to change into Korean and Japanese. "Calm down ok" Phil told her calmly. "You did this didn't you? You planned this because you don't like me! You planned that you won't take the bus and waited for every one to leave so you could wreck my bike, didn't you!" she screamed. "I didn't plan for it…I didn't take the bus because…I fell asleep too…the older years must have wreck it…you know how older teens bullies the younger ones" Phil calmly explained.

"Sorry…I guess I over reacted…" she smiled. "Don't worry I'll walk you home. I'll even help you carry your bike" Phil offered. "That is so kind of you" she said. "What are you talking about? There is nothing free in this world…you have to treat me" Phil smiled. "That's it! I don't need your help" she screamed. "That's okay with me" Phil smirked as he walks fast. Maikki stroll her bike as she walks home when one of the parts started to stroll down. "Wait…Phil…" she called a guy feet's away from her. "What?" Phil asks as he looks back. "I give up…I need your help" Maikki frowns. "I know you would" he turns around and walks back to Maikki to help her up.

"So…where will I treat you?" she asked the guy beside her. "I know a restaurant near here" Phil pulled the bike to another direction and pulls it away from the girl's tight grip. "A restaurant, I can't afford that!" she shouted but Phil was too far to be heard. She runs as fast as she could until she reached Phil who was standing in font of an old café shop. "Is this the restaurant you were talking about?" she asked. "Yup it is" he grabs her wrists and pulled her in. "Table for two Sir?" the waiter asked. Phil nodded and they were both escorted in a table with two chairs. "Menus, madam and mossier" said the waiter as he gave the menus to them. "What the..? Everything here is so…" Maikki was cut off by Phil. "Cheap right, I used to treat my friends here?" Phil said.

"I want a mozzarella sticks for appetizer, don't worry it is for two servings" he explained then continued. "A carbonara, mocha-loca frap, a strawberry shortcake for dessert and a hot espresso for decant" Phil finished. "Same here" Maikki smiled sheeply. "Ok your then" the waiter left. "We ordered for so many that I think it's over my budget" Maikki worries. "Don't worry, I calculated our order you only have to pay 5 buck for each of us" Phil smiled. "Good thing! Don't you ever worry that your parents might be looking for you?" she asked. The waiter started to serve their order. "I know they would…but I want to see their worried looks on their faces" he said while taking a big bite of the mozzarella stick. Maikki started to giggle. "Something on my mouth?" he asked. "Neh…I think your…hilarious. Intaidakimasu" she said then started to eat. Phil smirks then started eating.

While they were eating a man went beside them, not noticing the guy was reaching for Maikki's purse then quickly runs out of the coffee shop. When they were about to pay "Uh Phil…my wallet is missing" she whispered while searching for her wallet inside her bag. "What do you mean your wallet is missing?" Phil whispered back. "The guy must have taken it without me noticing" she exclaimed. "Your bill sir" the waiter gave the bill then waited for their payment. "You are really doing a good job…in waiting you know" Phil gave a joke and nervously laughs. "Uhem" the waiter cleared his throat losing his patience. Phil started looking in his wallet "I only got seven bucks" he started to worry. "Uhm…waiter…" Phil said.

"I can't believe I am washing dishes…hundreds of them for just 3 bucks" Maikki's eyes started to get watery. "Stop before you put salty water on the plates" Phil argued. "It's your entire fault" she grinds her teeth. "It's not my wallet that was stolen" Phil argued back. "Will the both of you stop" the chef commanded. "You can get into jail you know! It's a good thing that this young man here is our daily customer and told us the entire truth" he told Maikki. Phil stuck his tongue out. "Enough chit-chat and start working" the chef commanded.

After 2 hours of washing and wiping…

"My hands are wiggly and my bones are aching" Maikki cried. "Stop acting like baby" Phil ordered as they both walk going to their own homes. "Your body might be tired but your mouth is not" Phil muttered. "At least I'm not acting like an ice box here" she mutters back. "Well at least I'm not acting like a total lunatic" Phil argued back. "Uhm…waiter…I duh…kinda short you know" Maikki said sounding like a dummy. "You really wanna have it do you?" Phil glared. "Don't you ever care for girls?" Maikki asked. "No" he answered straightly. "I pity your twin sister…"she said slyly. They started arguing on the way.

"Here's my stop" Maikki hissed as she grabs her bike from Phil grip. "Thanks" Phil whine back. Maikki walks toward the door of her house. (N/A: more like a mansion)

"What a spoiled brat…no wonder she's rich" Phil muttered.

So what kept you so long?" she saw her dad waiting for her. "Something came up…" she answered dragging her stuff to her room. "Our driver is going to take you to school tomorrow" her dad order after seeing her bike. "And get me into embarrassment I'll just take the bus" she shouts as she went inside her room. "Oh no you don't" her dad started.

Meanwhile…

"Philip, where have you been?" Phil's ex-girlfriend Kimmi waited hopelessly outside his house. "Why don't you just come in, Lil's there" Phil answered as he walks towards the door. "You're not doing this to me because I broke up with you? Are you?" she cried. "It's none of your business Kimmi. I let you go, it's your turn to let me go" Phil said as he opens the door seeing Betty, Howard and Lil worrying. "Mom, Dad?" what are you doing here. "Philip De Ville, where have you been? We were worried sick?" Betty said shouts then started to hug her young man. "Kimmi, why are you here? Don't tell me you're with him all along. You could have just called us" Lil said. "Uhm…yeah, I have to go now. I'm so sorry Mrs. De Ville" she bowed then left.

Phil started to run after Kimmi and grabs her arm. "Why are you doing this to me? I don't understand you anymore?" Phil asked. Kimmi slowly turns around "I really don't know Phil…I really don't?" she answered with teary eyes then turn back and run towards her house.

Later…

"Yawn…It's a very long day and really different from any other…" Maikki said as she gets ready for bed. "Ba…ka" she slowly was lured to sleep, Phil's picture in her mind, with a smile hanging on her face.

Meanwhile…

Phil shoots his ball in the basket hanging on his door. _Girls, they are to difficult to_ _understand_ Phil thought himself remembering Kimmi. Then he lies down to bed and started closing his eyes. _That idiot_ Phil thought as he remembered Maikki, he was wearing a grin on his face.

N\A: The next chapter lies in your hands…give me your review as soon a possible. Signing out...


	2. I went to talk with Mother Nature

DAYS LIKE THESE

Chapter 2:I Went To Talk With Mother Nature

It was a very fine morning when…

RING………BAM!

Maikki hits the alarm clock very hard then looks at her clock. "Darn! Nana! Why didn't you wake me?" she asked her maid. "Gomen nasai…you look so exhausted yesterday that I thought it is best for you to stay in bed" the maid explained. "Now I only got 30 minutes to fix myself" Maikki said as she runs quickly to the bath room. "Are going to take you breakfast in your room or in the dinning room?" the maid asked the hurrying girl. "Just make me a sandwich so I can eat it on the way" the girl answered back.

Meanwhile…

"Hey booger brain, wake up time for school" Phil heard a girl's voice then was hit by a soft pillow. "It's still early…" he mumbled lazily. "No it's 7:30 in the morning and we got a bus to catch" Lil said while pulling his brother of the bed. "Okay! Okay!" Phil said as he gets up and went in the bathroom. "Darn it" he shouts.

20 minutes later…

"Maikki! I told you that the driver will drive you to school" the father recalled it to his daughter who quickly runs out of the house after she kissed her father. "Why can't he understand that I want to leave a simple life here in America" she said with a sandwich hanging on her mouth. "Darn! The bus is there already" said while running towards the stop. "Phil, catch up!" she heard Lil who was looking outside the window waving at someone behind her. As she looks back she saw brown haired boy running towards her.

"It's him!" she said while running. Phil was too fast that he was able to catch up with her. "I'll take that you slow poke" he suddenly grabs Maikki's bag and runs toward the bus. "What the…? Hey! Give me back my bag" Maikki shouts back while running after Phil.

Meanwhile, in the bus…

"Hey girls look isn't it sweet of Phil to offer that girl to carry her bag?" a girl who was in front of Kimmi said while looking outside. All the girls started to swoon all over "Aww…" they all said in chorus. "I don't know but it seems more like grabbing" Chuckie who is beside Kimmi suddenly butts in. Kimmi started to look outside and saw the two running towards the bus with two bags on Phil's both arms. Kimmi started to glare at the girl behind Phil.

Phil quickly went in the bus while the bus automatically moves when Maikki was about to get there. "Darn it!" she said as she went after the bus. "Ma'am you kinda miss someone" Phil said to the driver then she quickly pull over the bus and automatically opens its door. Phil went out to see Maikki stopped to catch up her breath. "Hey slowpoke, are you coming in or not?" Phil asked as he waves his hand. Maikki gave a big sigh and glared at Phil then walked towards the bus. "Give me that" she said as she grabs her bag in Phil's hand then went in the bus.

Phil runs towards a vacant chair behind Tommy and Lil. There were only three vacant seats left the one beside a fat guy, the one beside a nerd looking girl and the one beside Phil. Maikki went first to the first vacant sit the one with the fat guy on in. "Can I seat here?" she asked the kid then she was surprise to see the kid playing with his booger. "I think so" the kid answered as he ticks off the booger. "Hehe…maybe not" she gave a disgusted expression and left. Next she went to the seat of the nerd girl. "Can I seat here?" she asked. "Sniff…of course you can! You can see that there is 12 inches space or in short 1 feet space in the…." The nerd girl with a cold started answering. "Hehe…sorry I change my mind" she gave a cute expression then went to Phil's seat. She frowns and quickly sat beside Phil.

Phil who was listening on his mp3 player got surprised then looks at the girl who was sitting beside him. "Don't you even ask?" he asked while glaring daggers at Maikki. "I don't need too, I already know your not going to let me" she glared back. "Maikki, how are you?" Tommy asked. "Fine…I think" she said as she looks back at Phil. "Nice scene you two have awhile ago" Tommy jokes. "Yeah…nice one Tom," Phil mutters then goofs off.

After the bus incident

Phil went to his bench and laid there while listening to his mp3 player. "Will you move" someone started to block his view. He stood up and saw Maikki standing beside him. "Are you following me?" he asked. "No, we just happen to go in the same place" she answered back. "There are so many benches here to choose. Why do you happen to choose this one?" he angrily asked. "This is the only bench who happens to have a shade" she smartly answered. Phil moves with hesitation. "What are you sketching now?" he asked after seeing a sketching on her hand. "The school…" she answered. "What are you listening?" she asked after looking at Phil's mp3 player. "Some music I made" he proudly answered. "I bet your music stinks" she talks back. Phil started to glare at her. "I bet your sketches stink too" he argued back the pushed Maikki out of the bench. They started glaring at each other when the bell finally rang.

The two quickly headed for their classroom. While running Phil accidentally pushes the trash can making Maikki fall on the ground. After seeing what happened to Maikki he didn't notice the slippery floor sign so he slips down with his butt hitting the floor. Maikki stood up and catch up with Phil then stick her tongue out then continued to run. Phil went up and continued to catch up with her. Thinking that awhile ago was no accident she quickly saw a strolling cart of books was on the way. She quickly blocks Phil's way then left. "Darn that girl" he said then remembered a short cut. They both went to class on time.

"Maikki, you're a minute late. What happen?" Tommy curiously asked to girl who was catching her breath. "I went to talk with Mother Nature" she smiles and went to her seat. Then Phil went in the classroom next. "Phil, why are you a minute late?" Kimmi asked with concern. "I went to talk with Mother Nature" he mumbles.

Break time…

"Out of the way, kid upside down walking thru" Dil said while walking upside down. "Tommy, you have got to talk with your brother. His getting weirder and weirder everyday" Lil whispered. The gang was lining up in the cafeteria to get their lunch.

"Does your brother get dizzy after blood takes over his head" Chuckie asked with concern. "I think so" Tommy shrugs. "Here Maikki try these bake mac and flan they taste good" he puts on her tray. "Thanks" she blushes then reaches for a box of milk.

As they walk towards their sit Maikki notices the gooey thing on Phil's tray. "What on earth is that?" Maikki disgustingly asked. "It's called Spinach Jelly, try it" Phil said as he gave the cup up jelly to Maikki. "And that?" she points to some kind of disgusting soup. "Um this, It's called creamy chicken organ soup" Phil said as he tasted his soup. "Yum" said then looks at Maikki and smiled sly. "That is so disgusting, I think I'm gonna throw up" she started to get green. "My bro here always loves to try something new" Lil said as he pats his little brother. "But he doesn't know that it was just the junks that our school's chef makes" Lil whispered to Maikki. They both started to giggle.

After eating…

They all went up and left their tray on a cart. "Phil I want to talk to you" Kimmi grabs Phil's arm and pulled him closer to her. "Meet me after classes you know where ok?" Kimmi whispered and squeezed his arm then left. They didn't notice was Maikki behind them looking at them curiously and a bit jealous. "Hey Maikki, you seemed as red as a burning coal. What seem to be the matter?" Lil asked who was beside her. "Oh nothing…nothing at all" she lied. Then they went to their class, Maikki keeps on turning her head at Phil then Kimmi. Kimmi looks like a problematic girl while Phil has an expressionless face. "_I wonder what's between this two_?" she asked herself.

After classes

"This is just not like me…" Maikki said as she follows Phil secretly. '_What on earth am I doing? Duh! These guys have their own private life and here I am trying to know what'_ she thought. Then she saw Phil went up on a stair case leading to the roof top. "The roof top?" she whispered herself. After Phil went in she slowly goes up and every step she takes her heart started pounding.

Dug

Dug

dug

Dug

dug

Dug

dug

Dug

dug

…

Until, she reaches the top…

"Phil" Maikki heard a girl talking. "I just want to tell you…I'm a bit…jealous of that Japanese-Korean girl you're playing with" the girl said seriously. "How many times did I remind you of our break up?" Phil said. "Sorry Phil but I really can't understand myself sometimes" the girl cried. "Well you too" Phil walks towards the door. '_Oh my…gosh! What to do?_' her head suddenly screamed. "Phil" she saw the girl who was Kimmi hugging Phil. Maikki started to blush then runs down stairs not noticing the final 2 steps, she fell. "What's that?" Phil said after hearing someone fell from the stairway. He opens the door and left Kimmi all alone.

"You?" Phil glared at the girl who was lying on the tiles. "Hehe…" she gives a cute sorry expression. Phil quickly went down then grabs her hand and walks off. "Ow…ouch" Maikki cried in pain. "Will you stop making that awful noise" Phil glared back to the girl he is pulling. "I won't if my ankle is not aching" she cried in pain. He stops then looks at her ankle red then ticks it "Ouch" she shouts. "That's for butting in" he said then without warning he carried her to the clinic. "Um…this is so embarrassing" she whispered, blushing after seeing everyone staring at them.

"What's your girlfriend's case?" the nurse said while chewing a bubble gum. "She is not my girlfriend" "He is not my boyfriend" they both said in chorus. "That's what they all say" the nurse mutters the saw the girls red ankle. "You can put her down now" the nurse said suspiciously. Phil brought Maikki down then went next to the nurse. "So?" Phil asked the nurse who is checking Maikki. "Just a minor sprain by tomorrow it will be gone. Just down forget to put ice on your girlfriends knee here you know that you're an athlete" the nurse answered. "Okie doki…and for the last time she is not my girlfriend" he repeated.

Phil carried Maikki to the clinic's bed then took at pack of ice in the freezer and puts it on Maikki's ankle. "Ouch" she shouts. "Boy I love torturing you" Phil said liking the sound of pain. "Thanks for the support" Maikki glared. "Phil…about awhile ago…I'm so sorry…I really don't know what came to me awhile ago. Now here you are helping me" Maikki said with awe. "Yeah I know…that is why you should give me a favor" Phil said. "I'll do any favor you want" Maikki said. Phil gave an evil smirk "Meet me this Saturday at 10:00 am at the school's bench…I'll wait for your there" Phil said before he leaves. Maikki turn white. "Miss Yu your driver is going to fetch now" the nurse reminds. _'Great! Here comes another humiliation'_ Maikki thought then pats her forehead.

"Wow, whose car is that?" Angelica saw a black Jaguar parked in front of the school. Teens started gathering around it, wondering who owns the car. "Excuse me, may I ask where the clinic is?" the driver asked Susie. "I'll bring you there" Angelica pushed Susie. "Hey! He asked me first" Susie pushed her back. Both started arguing. "I think I'll look for it myself" the driver said with a big sweat drop on his head.

"You must be Miss Yu's driver. Here's Miss Yu" a nurse was standing beside the doorway said. Behind the nurse was Maikki with bandages on her foot. "That is so awfully kind of you" the driver said with hearts on top of his head. The nurse nodded with her eyes still stuck on the driver's eyes and with hearts floating on top of her head too. "Come on let's go before you make a scene here" Maikki commands. The driver supported Maikki to the car but his eyes are still stuck at the nurse. "Bye Maikki" Angelica waved. "Bye um…Ange…lica?" Maikki waved back not sure if that is really the girl's name. "You see guys I know her and she knows me" Angelica said acting like she's Maikki's friends, Susie who was beside her starts to glare at her.

"Isn't she pretty?" the driver asked. "Yeah, whatever" she answered back. "Do shita no desu ka?(n/a: what happened to you?)" the driver asked. "I fell down the stairs…" Maikki blushed. "Did your prince save you?" the driver jokes. Then the car passed to Phil who was walking towards the school bus. "No! And his not my prince!" she fumes. The driver, not knowing what just happen, got surprised at the girls reaction.

Meanwhile…

"Ouch" Phil shouts. "What's the matter Phil?" Tommy asked. "I bit my tongue" Phil answered. "Someone must have remembered you" Lil said. "How will I know who?" he asked his sister. "I will give you a number then count in which alphabet letter will it stop" Lil explained. "Okay give me a number" Phil said. "Let me see…13" Lil said. "I think that is M" Phil said. "Isn't M for Maikki?" Dil, who suddenly appeared behind them, asked. "That's stupid! I can't believe your old enough to believe in such thing" Phil grumpily said. "It's just a belief you know!" Lil said as she rolls her eyes.

"Wasurenaide, Watashi wa muko ni ikimasu(n/a: Don't forget, I will be there)" Maikki mutters while looking at her sprain ankle. "Did you say something?" the driver asked. "Nani? Oh! Iie(n/a: what? Oh! Nothing)" Maikki answered then looks outside.

"She will come…I know she will" Phil mutters while looking outside the window. Beside him was Kimmi, who over heard what he just muttered. 'Who is that she?' Kimmi thought looking jealous. Phil puts on his earphones and opens his mp3.

N/a: More reviews please…


	3. Thanks to You

Day's Like These

Chapter 3:Thanks to You

It's been 2 days since the incident, everyone started to get kind to Maikki. Angelica is trying very hard to be friendly to her. "Hey Maikki, I was wondering if you and I go shopping tomorrow." Angelica asked the girl beside her who was with Lil and Kimmi. "No, she comes with us! Want to watch a Movie this coming Saturday then goes to the arcade?" Lil asked. "Gee…sorry guys but I can't go to either…I have an appointment" Maikki lied. "With who?" Kimmi asked suspiciously. "With…my…dentist, well got to go I promised my dad that I have to go home early today" Maikki lied again, then left.

'_She lying and I can feel it'_ Kimmi thought. "Gotta go! I don't want to be seen with not so popular students you know" Angelica said as she tosses her hair and left. "That leaves the two of us together tomorrow" Lil said as they both walk towards their lockers.

Meanwhile…

"Yo Phil! I was wondering if you wanna shoot some loops this coming Saturday." Tommy asked while getting his books inside his locker. "No can do, I have something comin' tomorrow but on Sunday I'm free" Phil said as he closes his locker's door. "And what is that something?" Chuckie appeared behind them. "A girl I suppose?" Tommy gave Phil a sly grin. "Neh! Just an old friend I met at the camp" Phil lied.

Then Tommy, Chuckie and Phil saw Lil and Kimmi at the hallway. "Lil! Kimmi," Tommy shouts, both waves then ran towards them. "Friday at last" Kimmi sighs. "Who wanna go to Java Lava?" Chuckie asked. "We do!" everyone exclaimed then they all walked out the hallway.

In Java Lava

"One Monkey Locca Frap, Grande and one slice of Walnut brownie special please" Maikki ordered. She took a stop over at the Java Lava before she goes home not knowing it was the Rugrat's hangout. "That would be $1 and 25cents" Charles's said. "Here's your Frap and walnut brownie" Betty gave Maikki a paper bag containing the food that she ordered. "Why don't you give us your card? We are having this raffle which will be giving big discounts" Betty exclaimed while showing her a fish bowl full of business cards. "I really don't have one" Maikki said while getting the paper bag. "Here's a card and pen, its worth to try you know" Charles's said with reaching her a blank card and pen. Maikki filled the card then left.

Minutes later Phil and the gang went in the shop. "Mom" Phil said to Betty as he went to the cashier. "So what do you rugrats want, its all in the house?" Betty smiled and took everyone's order. "Lil wants some Mocha Java and strawberry short cake, Tommy wants Coffeechino and Putanesca Pasta, Chuckie want Vanilla Latte and Fettuccini , Kimmi want Strawberry Cream Frap and Tiramisu and I…" he noticed beside him a fishbowl filled with business cards but what really caught his eyes were a card filled with Maikki's cell phone number, phone number and address. He looks at his mom again then continued his order "I want Monkey Locca Frap with one slice of Walnut Brownie Special" Phil finished. "That's odd you have the exact order of the girl who was here before you" Betty wondered then took off.

While Betty and Charles were busy making their orders Phil snatched Maikki's card out off the fish bowl and immediately puts it on his pocket. "You finished taking our order?" Kimmi suddenly appeared behind him making him stunned. "Yup!" he answered as he calms his self then went to his seat. Kimmi wondered what made Phil act so surprised.

The next day…

Maikki was soundly sleeping when someone came in her room and opens her window's curtains. The sun's light flashes her eyes making her rub her blinded eyes. "What time is it?" she asked her maid. "Its 9 o'clock in the morning madam" the maid answered as she fixed the bed sheets of Maikki's bed. "Anyways, someone called you awhile ago…it's a boy, if forgot to ask his name but he told me to remind you about a meeting at 10 o'clock" the Maid said while looking at the girl yawning and stretching her arms. "Yaw…what the OMG! I forgot damn it" she shouts then quickly went inside her bathroom. _Wait a minute…how did he know my number? _She thought as she gets her undergarments.

10: 30 am

"Where is that slowpoke? She's 30 minutes late" Phil boringly looks at his watch while lying on his bench. He took a card out of his pocket and started dialing the numbers in it. "Hello?" Maikki answered, "Hey Slowpoke, it's been a century here where in the hell are you?" Phil scolded. "Sorry I woke up late and…wait a minute, How did you know my number and my…" she was cut of by Phil. Phil started to make strange sounds "What? What did you say? I can't hear you, the signal must be bad hear…Just go here as fast as you can ok" he lied and closed his phone.

Minutes later Maikki came running toward the bench. "Phil!" she shouts then stops to take her breath. "So, what took you?" Phil asked in a cool and calm way. "Sorry I kind of forgot about it" she gave a sorry look. "Whatever," Phil answered. He puts his cell inside his pocket when all of a sudden Maikki grabs it. "I thought the signal was bad here" she keenly looks at the cell phone's signal. "And how on earth did you get my numbers?" she asked again in an angry kind of way. "I have my source…let's go then" he grabs Maikki's wrist and runs away.

"Where are we?" Maikki asked as she looks at her surroundings. "Are you blind? We are in an arcade. Have you ever seen one?" Phil asked. "Yeah, but I never came here before" Maikki answered. "Go treat me a game card" Phil commands as they both enter the arcade. "Ok ok" she snorts out as paid the cashier for two game cards.

"So what do you wanna play first?" Phil asked while looking for a good game. "How about …TEKKEN 4" Maikki's eyes widen after seeing the game vacant by. "Ok then! To the Tekken 4" he pointed then grabs Maikki's wrist and runs towards it.

Hours later…

"Wow this is the happiest day of my life" Maikki shouts as she does the moves on the dance revolution. After the game the two unconsciously walks towards a near bench. "Did you have fun?" Phil asked while catching his breath. "Didn't you hear what I said awhile ago that this is the happiest day of my life" Maikki reminds again while also catching her breath. "Are you hungry?" Phil asked after hearing Maikki's stomach growl. Maikki's blushed in embarrassment then quickly nodded. Phil went up and left the bench to look for food.

Minutes later Phil came back with 2 hotdogs on his right hand and 2 soft drinks at his left hand. "Did I take long?" Phil asked while handling the hotdog and soft drink to Maikki. "Yup…kinda" she answered as she takes a bite of her dog. "Hi want me to take you and your girlfriend's picture? It's only 1 bucks" a photographer asked. "He is not my…" "Sure why not?" Phil cuts off Maikki then he started posing beside her. "No! Why don't you take others…" "Maikki don't be such a chicken he only getting our picture" Phil cuts off Maikki again for the second time. "Fine" she irritated said and gave a goofy smile while Phil gave a smirk. "Here's you picture" said the photographer after a minute taking it. Phil gave the payment to the man and at an instantly he left. "Can I see" Maikki took the picture and then gave a frown. "I look goofy here" she said. In an instant Phil grabs the picture from her. "I will keep this because I paid for it" he said. "Like I want it" Maikki said furiously because she really wants it. They went back to their seats again.

"Do you always go here?" Maikki looks at Phil who was about to goof of again. "When I feel like it…I think" he answered calmly yet she could see a tint of sadness in those brown eyes of his. "What's with the look" Phil notices Maikki was staring at her in a weird kind of way. "Don't tell me you're falling for me…are you?" Phil sly asked as he bends towards the flushed girl. "Of course not, who's stupid enough to fall to an ice fridge like you!" Maikki snubs him and took a sip of her carbonated drink.

"You better eat what you said or I might…" Phil was cut off by Maikki's threatening words "Might what!" Their heads was centimeters near each other and their fist clutches as if they are ready to get into a fight. "There is no sense talking to you" Phil stops and went back to his old cool self. "Loser" Maikki mumbles not knowing that Phil heard it.

"It's getting late…" Phil said as he looks at his watch. "Where do want to go?" Phil and Maikki started looking around. "Out of here I think" she answered as they both shrugs off and left. "Want to look around" Phil asked as they walk inside the mall. (n/a: the arcade is inside the mall) "Neh! Shopping is really getting boring once in a while" Maikki said lazily. "You know you're the only girl I've met that gets bored in shopping" Phil said coolly with his 2 hands inside his baggy pocket. All Maikki can do is to feel embarrassed or maybe flattered.

Meanwhile…

"Girls did you just see Maikki Yu with hunky guy Phil DeVille?" a group started chatting in a near by fountain inside the mall. "I think they are an item" said another girl. Kimmi started walking toward them. "Hi guys! Britney, is there wrong?" Kimmi saw her friends acting weird. "Well Kimmi dear, I don't wanna tear your heart apart but because I'm your friend and I care for you….IthinkyourexandthatAsiangirlhadthehotsforeachother" Britney said quickly. "Pardon?" Kimmi gave a confused look. "Hehehe…what I meant to say is that…I think your ex and that Asian girl had the hots for each other" she said in calm yet frightened way. "Where did they go?" she said in a very hot headed manner.

Maikki quickly grabs Phil wrist and pulls him towards the exit of the mall. Now he knew how it felt being pulled around. "Let's take a cruise around this city" Maikki points as if she was an optimistic kid. "That is so corny" Phil snorts as Maikki pushes Phil to the nearest park.

"That girl is going to get it" Kimmi said irritably while hiding behind an advertisement. "Hey Kimmi!" she heard a familiar voice calling her name. "You are looking for trouble?" Lil asked as she went near her. "Neh! Trouble is looking for me" Kimmi jokes she was about to leave when Lil grabs her arm. "Hey! Where did you go? When I went back with the girls, you where gone" Lil asked. "I was…um…something came up" Kimmi answered not knowing what to say. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go" Lil said pulling Kimmi with her. "Ok…ok" was all she can say before she left she glared at the couple strolling away.

Meanwhile…

"Yahoo!" Maikki shouts as they both strolled along the park. They were both on their own bikes enjoy every breeze they feel. Orange colored trees around them and the sun slowly setting giving a dark orange view of the sky. All of a sudden out of notice Maikki went out of control making her fall out of her bike. "Itai!" she shouts in pain. "Not again" Phil smoothly parks his bike beside Maikki. "Does it hurts?" he asked as he helps Maikki up when with out his knowledge she pull him down with her. She started giggling and soon Phil gave as short chuckle.

They both lie down ground staring at the sun that is about to set. "Does this remind you of your hometown?" He asked as he looks at the girl beside him. "Yeah kind of…" she gave a beam while look at the sky. "Finely, I see you smile" Phil said like he just accomplished something. "I've been smiling for quite a while, don't you notice?" Maikki asked. "Neh! It looks more like laughing crazily until your brains out" Phil jokes as he pats Maikki's head making her furious. "ha ha ve-ry fun-ny" she said in syllable way glaring directly at him.

"It's getting late…let's go" he helped Maikki up. "What a day" she swept the dirt of her pant and so did Phil. "Do you want to eat before I bring you home? Don't worry my treat" Phil said as he stroll his bike together with Maikki. "That would count…I'm in" she answered. "Do you know any place?" Phil asked looking at the girl beside him. "Do you have any idea where is Chinatown?" she gave a sly grin.

Minutes later…

"Whoa! I never know you eat this kind of street food?" Phil looks at Maikki who was eating some kind of intestine or something on a stick. "Taste it it's delicious. Isn't it you like trying new edible stuffs" she gave a stick to Phil. "Yum" he started eating like her never ate before. "After seeing these place and those Asians it seem like I'm back home again" Maikki said while getting more. "Ni xi huan zhe dun fan ma?" n/a: did you enjoy the meal? Chinese vendor asked. "Dang ran e ta hen hao chin" n/a: of course. It was delicious Maikki answered back. "Uhm…xie xie" Phil said not sure if it's the right thing to answer the man just bowed down and continued cooking. "You know how to speak Chinese?" Phil was astonished thinking there must be so many surprises in stored in the girl beside her. "Well this is what they thought me in my private school before…it's only Mandarin wait till I speak Fookien , don't worry I only speak little when it comes to Chinese language no need to get uncomfortable" Maikki explained. "Come on lets eat some more noodles" she pushed Phil to a near by restaurant.

"This restaurant is runned by Chinese who speak Fookien one of China's provincial language" she explained as they enter the restaurant. "Ho a mi, Di ay chia sya?" n/a: Good evening, what would you like to eat? The woman who was taking the order asked. "Ho a mi, Ho gua nieng peng, chgi chay mi kap thngeng" n/a: Good evening, Give me 2 rice, vegetables, noodles and soup Maikki ordered. "Hua hee" n/a: enjoy the woman serve their order in a split seconds. "Maikki…how do you say delicious in Fookien?" he asked the girl besides her eating. "It's ho chai" she answered. "HO CHAI!" Phil shouts crazy and repeated it many times. "This is so embarrassing" she started to slide down her chair. But she was happy after seeing the serious woman cooking before became happy and flattered.

"Don't ever do that scene again" Maikki reminded Phil as they walk off china town. "Well that's how I appreciate good food which you can't do" Phil yawned and stretched his arms. "What makes you sure about that?" Maikki asked while glaring at him. He quickly grabs her hands and looks at it this made her blush. "Just by feeling your hands" he said softly slowly looking to her eyes. There heads where centimeters away from each other so close that it seemed like they are going to kiss. "Yet your still a spoiled brat" he said as he quickly puts his hand away from her and looks away Maikki did the same thing. "I'll show you that I can also cook and do chores like a simple teenage girl!" Maikki glared laying a bet on Phil. "You wish" he started walking away just like the bike incident before. "Well I'm not!" she followed back shouting.

30 minutes later

Still mad at each other Phil and Maikki passed Maikki's house. "Well thanks for inviting me" Maikki said in an ill mannered way. "I didn't…it's the pay you get in butting in my private life" Phil shouts as he turns back and leave. "Well I'll stop if you stop messing with me!" Maikki shouts even louder.

"SLOWPOKE"

"ICE BERG"

"LUNATIC"

"NUT HEAD"

"STUPID"

"ASSHOLE"

"Will you stop your lover's quarrel? Your neighbors here need some fuck'in quiet sleep!" someone shouted out of the blues. "We are not LOVERS!" they both shouted in chorus. "SHOUT UP!" Another one shouted out of the blues. They both went back to their own house.

"Where did you go?" Phil saw Kimmi sitting on his bed. "How did you get in here?" Phil came in and started seating on his strolling chair. "I asked a question first! You with her aren't you! I saw you leaving the mall this afternoon" Kimmi shouts. "So, what? It's no big deal I'm just showing her around" Phil answered coolly. "I love you" Kimmi said crying all her tears away. "I waited so long for you to say that but now…I don't even know what to do with it" Phil said as he drags Kimmi out of his room.

Phil took out a picture out of his jacket then in a second he forgot all his worries "Thanks to you" he said while looking at the girl beside him in the picture showing a goofy smile.


End file.
